Industrial-rated circuit breakers, contained within switchboard and panelboard enclosures of the type described within U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,300 entitled "Electric Power Distribution Panelboard-Switchboard Assembly", are usually installed within the enclosures on site. The enclosures include a number of circuit breaker covers that are temporarily removed to allow for circuit breaker installation and are later attached to the cover supports.
The circuit breaker covers are in the form of sheet metal plates having apertures formed therein for egress of the circuit breaker operating handles to allow manual intervention and control of the circuit breaker internal operating components. The ends of the circuit breaker covers are usually screwed or otherwise attached to the cover supports.
In accordance with state and local electric codes, the face covers are usually made inaccessible by means of a hinged door assembly which must be opened to access the circuit breaker handles. For circuit breaker installation on site, the face covers must be removed to access the interior of the enclosure and to install the circuit breakers within the respective circuit breaker modules that include the stab receptacles and connectors. When large-sized panelboards are involved, the face plates are unscrewed and the circuit breakers are installed, on site. The face covers then must be re-installed at a great expense of time and effort.
Accordingly, one purpose of the invention is to provide an arrangement whereby the circuit breaker covers used within panelboard enclosures can be easily and readily removed with the least amount of time and effort.